lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Eloise Hawking
Hawking redirects here. For other uses, see Hawking (disambiguation). Eloise redirects here. For the rat, see Eloise (rat). : | Last= | Count=10 | Listen= | Age=70 | Birth=1937 | NonCentricFlash="The Variable" | Name=Eloise Hawking | AKA = Ellie Eloise Widmore | Place=London, England (most likely) The Island (possibly) | Profession=Jewelry store cashier Leader, the Others General Manager, The Lamp Post | Family=''Daniel Faraday - Son'' Charles Widmore - ex-Lover | Actor=Fionnula Flanagan | AltCasting=Alexandra Krosney (age 17) Alice Evans (age 40) | Images=Images of Eloise Hawking | S6Ep=Character appearances#EloiseS6 }} Eloise Hawking, also known as Ellie, was a former leader of the Others and the mother of Daniel Faraday by Charles Widmore. While on the Island, she unwittingly shot a man who turned out to be her adult son, visiting from the future -- an act that forever changed her life. Eloise then helped Daniel's friends by trying to detonate a hydrogen bomb, in an effort to change the future. After leaving the Island, she resided for a time in Oxford, England, where she pressured her son to achievement as a researcher in theoretical physics. Her foreknowledge of future events based on her encounter with her time-travelling son gave her a somewhat omniscient air in her guidance of Daniel. In 1996, she was instrumental in ensuring that Desmond Hume traveled to the Island. Between 1978 and 1982 she relocated to Los Angeles, California, where she became the caretaker of the Lamp Post, a clandestine former DHARMA Initiative station capable of locating the Island. Using the facilities there, she assisted Benjamin Linus and members of the Oceanic Six in returning to the Island by identifying Ajira Flight 316 as the only flight that would take them there. In the flash-sideways timeline, Eloise lived a happy life with Daniel, a life that she was unable to share with him while they were living. When Desmond started to make people remember their lives and move on, Eloise was unnerved and desperately tried to stop him, fearing that she would lose Daniel again if he moved on. It's implied that Eloise and Daniel remained behind, as opposed to moving on, making up for the lack of relationship they had in life. __TOC__ On the Island 1954 }} A 17-year old Hostile in 1954, Eloise (under the name of "Ellie") was likely involved in the flaming arrow attack against the survivors during one of the Island's time shifts. Subsequently, Eloise commanded a small squad which ambushed and captured Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, and Charlotte Lewis (members of the science team). She first assumed that they were members of the U.S. Army, despite their claims that they were scientists. She led the captives back to the Hostiles' camp where she left them in the care of her leader, Richard Alpert. Alpert appeared to trust Eloise and later asked her to single-handedly escort Faraday to the Jughead so that he could disable it. Along the way, Faraday remarked that Eloise looked like someone he used to know. She however expressed great distrust for Faraday and wanted to know exactly what he was doing, at times threatening to shoot him. He eventually confessed that he was from the future, but before she could extract any more information from him, she was ambushed by Sawyer and Juliet. Sawyer held her at gunpoint and forced her to drop her weapon. However, before the confrontation progressed, a time shift occurred and Faraday, Juliet, and Sawyer vanished. 1977 }} After Sawyer and Kate brought the young Ben to Richard Alpert, one of the Hostiles told Richard he shouldn't save Ben without asking Ellie first, and warned him about what would happen if Charles found out. This implied that Eloise and Widmore were in positions of leadership at the time. Richard replied that he doesn't answer to them, implying that he is independent of their authority. Several days later, Eloise was present at the Hostiles' camp when a man stormed in, waving a gun and asking to see her. Richard came to Eloise's rescue, telling the man that Eloise was not present at the camp at the time. The man instead threatened to shoot Richard unless he was taken to Eloise. Before the man could act, Eloise, who was actually present in the camp, took aim and shot the man in the abdomen. As the man fell, he realized that he had been shot by Eloise, and whispered to her that she had "known it the whole time." Confused, she asked him who he was, and he revealed that he was her son, leaving her standing over him, shocked. }} Eloise then skipped through the pages of Daniel's journal and was confused by the dedication in it, which she appeared to recognize as her own handwriting. When Charles Widmore arrived with Jack and Kate as captives, she ordered that they be taken to her tent. She assured them she'd believe whatever they said because she just killed her future son, the same man who told her to bury the bomb 23 years earlier before disappearing. Jack told Eloise that by using the bomb, they could alter the future and undo what Eloise had done to her future son. Eloise agreed to help them and with Richard and Erik, they went to the bomb. They arrived at the creek where the entrance to the Tunnels was and after a run-in with Sayid, Richard, Jack, Eloise and Sayid swam down to the underground tunnels beneath the Barracks where the bomb was hidden. They came to a room and Eloise uncovered the bomb . }} Intent on helping Jack and Sayid, she assisted in disassembling the bomb to extract the nuclear core, the only part necessary. Richard objected to her messing with radiation because she was pregnant. She ignored his warning and helped. They then traveled through the tunnels to a spot where Richard banged on the wall of the tunnel with a sledge hammer. He broke through the wall to reveal the basement of what was Horace's house at the Barracks. Eloise insisted on leading the group through the Barracks but was knocked out from behind by Richard. He stateed that he must protect his leader, referring to Eloise. He also said they had received sufficient help and must now continue alone. At a later date, likely 1978 after initially leaving the Island Eloise gave birth to Daniel (as he had a birth certificate) and moved to Essex, Massachusetts, where she raised her son, fully aware that he would die at her hands after traveling back to the 1970s. Off the Island Relationship with Daniel }} Sometime after leaving the Island, Eloise approached her son, Daniel, while he was playing piano. When Daniel asked her opinion of the music, she told him that it was wonderful. However, she chided him for wasting his time on frivolities such as music. She claimed that he had a scientific mind which he must dedicate entirely to science. She further claimed that it was her job to keep him on the path, and that there was no time for distractions. Daniel claimed that he could make time, but she disagreed, closing the piano. }} Several years later, Eloise was present at Daniel's graduation from a doctoral program at Oxford University. As Daniel and his girlfriend, Theresa Spencer, walked out of the college they were met by Eloise, who requested dinner alone with Daniel, without Theresa. Theresa complied despite Daniel's protests, leaving Daniel and Eloise to go to the restaurant. At an Indian restaurant, Daniel expressed his discontent with Eloise's behavior toward Theresa, his girlfriend. Eloise told him that he had no time for women, and that he must focus entirely on his work. Daniel mentioned that he received a grant from Charles Widmore. After hearing this, Eloise relented, apologizing to Daniel and telling him that she was not there to argue with him. Before leaving, she gave Daniel a wrapped gift. Daniel opened the gift, revealing a leather journal . Desmond's temporal displacement }} Eloise worked at the store where Desmond went to buy an engagement ring for Penny during his first time shift after he turned the failsafe key. When Eloise showed him a ring and Desmond told her he would take it, she seemed upset and responded by telling him he would not. After Desmond refused to give the ring back she explained to Desmond that she knew his name, he would break Penny's heart, and he would not marry Penny, instead entering the sailing race to prove Penny's father wrong, and he would go to the Island and press the button for three years until forced to turn the failsafe key. She said that if he "doesn't do those things," that "every single one of us is dead." When Desmond refused to give the ring back, she decided to take a walk with him. While on their walk, she drew Desmond's attention to a man wearing a suit and red sneakers, saying it was a "bold fashion choice worth noting." As she and Desmond sat on a bench, she tried to explain to Desmond that he must not ask Penny to marry him. She said that it was his "path" to go to the Island. Suddenly, a large crash was heard behind them as the scaffolding from a construction job fell to the ground. As she and Desmond turned around, a pair of legs with red shoes were shown sticking out from under the pile of rubble. As Desmond realized this was the man she pointed out earlier, she admitted to knowing that he would die. When confronted by Desmond as to why she did not warn the man, Eloise informed him that he would have been hit by a taxi the next day, and if she had warned him about that he would have broken his neck in the shower. As Desmond stared blankly at her, she explained that the universe has a way of "course correcting" (a phrase Desmond later recited to Charlie), and that death cannot be avoided. }} Her last words to Desmond were that pressing the button was the only great thing he would ever do in his life. Visiting Daniel In 2004 Eloise visited her son in Essex, Massachusetts. Daniel was playing piano at his home when his mother arrived. She asked if Daniel had been offered a job, to which he affirmatively replied, but stated that he was incapable of doing the job due to his memory loss. She eventually persuaded him to accept Widmore's offer and go to the Island, assuring that she would be proud of Dan if he did so. Daniel agreed to accept the offer. Assisting the Oceanic Six }} In 2007, three years after the rescue of the Oceanic Six, Eloise worked closely with Benjamin Linus in an attempt to reunite the Oceanic Six and to bring them back to the Island. She worked in a laboratory, which was a DHARMA Initiative station known as The Lamp Post, attempting to plot out the next location of an "event" using a giant swinging pendulum (possibly a Foucault pendulum), a chalkboard, and a computer (an Apple III, a model made from 1980 to 1984). After determining the point, she met with Ben, informing him that he had only seventy hours to return to the Island, a goal that Ben insisted he could not meet. Eloise warned him that he had no choice, and that "God help us all" should he fail. }} Ben soon returned, but only managed to bring Jack and Sun with him (along with Desmond, who had arrived at the same time, discovering that Eloise was Daniel's mother). She was disappointed that Ben didn't bring everyone back as she had told him, but said that they would be able to make do with the few people they had, "for now." Then she said, "Well, let's get started," and smiled. She showed them the Lamp Post and explained to them that the station was how the DHARMA Initiative found the Island. She went on to explain that she calculated where a "window" to the Island would close in 36 hours and told Jack and the others that they must be on Ajira Airways Flight 316 to return. Afterward, she spoke to Jack privately, handing him Locke's suicide note and told him that the crash of Flight 316 must mirror that of Flight 815 as closely as possible. }} She explained to Jack that he must give something to Locke that belonged to Christian Shepard. When Jack became visibly upset, Eloise's last words to him were, "That's why it's called a leap of faith." The following day, Eloise visited Desmond in the hospital, after he had been shot by Ben. At the hospital, Eloise talked with Penny in an effort to comfort her. When Penny asked if Desmond would be all right, Eloise said she did not know and that for the first time in a long time she didn't know what was going to happen next. After Eloise left, she encountered Charles Widmore. Widmore refused to go inside to see his daughter, saying that his relationship with her was one of the things he sacrificed. Eloise, clearly angered by this, told him not to talk to her about sacrifice after she sent her son to the Island to die. Widmore answered her by telling her that Daniel was his son too. Eloise slapped him and walked off. Flash sideways he is not ready yet. }} In the flash sideways world, Eloise was reunited with her son dedicated to organizing charity events and was also married to Charles, though she was aware of her stepdaughter, Penelope Milton. At some unknown point, Eloise managed to remember her life, realizing the nature of this reality. When Desmond remembered his life and sought to meet Penelope during a charity concert for the Golden State Natural History Museum, Eloise tried to stop him. about her son's part in his plan. }} Eloise met Desmond once again during the concert, aware that he had awakened several people to their former lives. She believed that if her son Daniel remembered his life, he would be able to finally move on, possibly departing from her. At Eloise's request, Desmond agreed not to awaken Daniel. Additional casting * 17-year-old Other Ellie was played by Alexandra Krosney. In the casting call for she was described as "Sophie. British aristocrat in her late teens and appears quite innocent and a little prim, but underneath she is formidable." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2008/08/episode-5x02-and-5x03-casting-update.html * Middle-aged Eloise was played by Alice Evans. The casting call for described her as "Sophie. Late 30s - 40s, British. Very intelligent, skillful, prim and proper aristocrat yet someone who is tough and resourceful when necessary to protect her family. Looking for actress 5'0" to 5'4" in height for matching requirements. Must have an English accent..." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2009/01/episode-514-casting-call.html Trivia * Eloise is one of 13 main characters to not have their name appear in a soundtrack title. * Until Season 5, Ms. Hawking remained a mysterious character whose accurate foreknowledge of future events, characters' predestinations, and the workings of time challenged viewers' assumptions about the story logic of the show and led Damon Lindelof to describe her as a "temporal policeman." Despite the fact that she was introduced in , her name was not given until . * Her last name is the same as that of the physicist Stephen Hawking, who wrote A Brief History of Time, the book seen being read by Aldo in , and in Ben's living space in . Her name could be a reference to a book in particular "The Large Scale Structure of Space-Time" by Ellis & Hawking. ** Similarly, her son's last name, Faraday, is the same as a famous English physicist who researched electromagnetism. * Actress Fionnula Flanagan is one of six actors playing a recurring character who was given billing with the rest of the main cast for the only time in . * Eloise is one of only eight members of the main cast who have not been given their own centric episode, the others being Charlotte, Frank, Penny, Ilana, Christian, Libby and Pierre. * Her first name, Eloise, may be a reference to the medieval tale "Eloise," in which a young girl has a forbidden romance with an older man, Abelard. The couple can hide their affair until Eloise becomes pregnant. They are secretly married, but the story ends tragically as the lovers are torn apart. Abelard is castrated by his enemies (associates of Eloise's family) and becomes a monk, while Eloise takes the veil. Jean-Jacques Rousseau also wrote a novel titled "Julie" or "The New Eloise" inspired by the medieval story of doomed love. * Alternatively, the name Eloise could be a reference to the titan-god Helios, the personification of the sun in the greek mythology, driving the chariot of the sun across the sky at day and through the ocean at night. Apart from this link to the time aspect in Lost, another hint could be the giant statue on the island. The famous Colossus of Rhodes, one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, was a statue of Helios. Finally, "Eloise Hawking" is (skipping one "e") an anagram of "Helios Waking" * Eloise Hawking has met the following main characters: Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Sawyer, Juliet, Desmond, Ben, Jack, Sun, Kate, Sayid, Richard and Penny. ** She knows of Locke because she somehow managed to acquire his suicide note & pass it on to Jack. * The firearm that Ellie uses is an M1 Carbine, a weapon used by the U.S. military during World War II and the Korean War, particularly by elite units such as paratroopers and by mechanized units that spent a great deal of time in vehicles. It was also common for specialists such as engineers, radiomen, medics, mortar crews, and officers to carry it because of its light weight. It was favored in this role as a replacement for the larger, heavier M1 Garand. * Before resetting the frozen wheel on Island, Locke was instructed by Christian Shephard to contact Eloise Hawking in Los Angeles. Locke passed this information on to Ben immediately before Ben killed Locke. * The pin she wears on her shoulder wrap outside is an ouroborous, an ancient symbol representing cyclicality, and more recently said by Jung to represent the human psyche. This particular one is wrapped around its tail rather than eating it. }} * Her son Daniel named a rat he was experimenting on after her. * The producers clarified that by "every one of us will die," she meant every one in the world. * In an interview with ew.com, the producers suggest that Eloise travels through time. LINDELOF: "Unless you travel back in time, like Mrs. Hawking does." http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20036782_20037403_20038202,00.html * Eloise shares a few similarities to the characters Frank and Grandma Death in the movie Donnie Darko, including her observation that everyone dies. A similar line in Donnie Darko is "every living thing dies alone." * Eloise appears in a picture with Brother Campbell when Desmond goes to ask him about leaving the monastery. :*This photo is a composite, since the angles and contrast are different, both from character to character, and between both characters and the background. * On the Season 3 DVD, Damon Lindelof describes Eloise as "some sort of temporal policeman in place to make sure that everybody who is supposed to get to the island, does." He says this is related to the grand scale of Fate versus free will. * Her first name was first given as Eloise in "The Lie-Enhanced," but was not mentioned on screen or in credits until . * Ms. Hawking said the same line to Jack in that Malkin said to Claire in : "It must be (has to be) this flight." * In Ms. Hawking is wearing a pendant and three white dots on her jacket. The pendant appears to be a Tibetan Buddhist double dorja, which is a variant type of vajra. * One of the Mysteries of the Universe episodes investigates her life after leaving the Island and working at the Lamp Post, and discovers that she does not have a birth certificate. This might indicate that she was born on the Island. * Eloise Hawking is listed as the Interim Director General of the Global Welfare Consortium at GlobalWelfareConsortium.com Registering with the site through a "click here" opens a pop up. Allegedly, when contact information is entered, it says, "Register Candidate 23," though now after the contact info is entered it says, "Those who repent deserve redemption... Those who defy deserve damnation." The site is registered to Domains by Proxy, Inc. (Word has since leaked on the web that this is NOT an ARG endorsed by the producers of the series) * Eloise is, along with Richard Alpert and Pierre Chang, one of the only 3 main characters to never appear without speaking lines. * Eloise along with Kate, Claire, Rose and Penny, is one of only five female main characters alive at the end of the series, not counting the flash sideways. * Eloise is one of the few main characters whose name wasn't seen on either Jacob's cave wall or the Lighthouse wheel, the others being Ana Lucia, Christian, Ilana, Frank, Libby, Bernard, Penny, Richard and Ilana. Unanswered questions * When and under what circumstances did she leave the Island? * What is her connection to Brother Campbell? * How did she know that the man wearing red shoes was supposed to die? ar:إلويز هاوكين de:Ms. Hawking es:Eloise Hawking fr:Eloise Hawking it:Eloise Hawking pl:Eloise Hawking pt:Eloise Hawking ru:Элоиза Хокинг nl:Eloise Hawking Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 characters‎ Category:Season 5 characters‎ Category:The Others Category:Leaders_of_the_Others Category:Mothers Category:Murderers Category:Flashback Characters Category:Desmond's flashback characters Category:Daniel's flashback characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Desmond's flash-sideways characters Category:Off-Island Real Time Characters Category:British characters